


a whipped yoongi

by mindypml



Series: the yeontan verse [1]
Category: Bangtan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindypml/pseuds/mindypml
Summary: Yeontan wakes Yoongi up in the middle of the night.





	a whipped yoongi

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old fic i wrote back when i saw the behind the scenes of the daydream mv where yoongi was holding yeontan and we were all gushing about taehyung and yoongi being puppy parents. it was too short so i just scrapped it but then i wrote a really sad fic recently and i thought this was a perfect "feelings recovery" fic so i decided to post it :)

Yoongi is awoken by a slight tug on his sleeve and an annoying yapping. 

"hmph- Tae?" He croaks. He opens his eyes and focuses on the cause of his disturbed slumber. On his lap is Yeontan tugging on his sleeve and wagging his tail. "Tannie, go to sleep." 

The puppy yaps again and spins in a circle to get his attention. He reaches out to the bed side table and clicks his phone on. He waits for his eyes to adjust and sees that it is only 4am. He groans. And burries his face back into his pillow. It does nothing to silence out the yapping Yeontan is making. 

"Taehyung, it's your turn to take him out," He says. When he still doesn't get a response, he looks over at his boyfriend on the left side of the bed. Taehyung is sprawled out and hugging a pillow tightly. His mouth is wide open and his hair is bird's nest on top of his head. Yoongi would find it cute if he wasn't so annoyed at the moment. He kicks his boyfriend's leg lightly. "Tae wake up. It's your turn to take him out." 

Taehyung stirs a little but shows no sign of waking anytime soon. Yoongi thought he could sleep through everything, that was before he met Taehyung. His boyfriend had once slept through an earth quake during vacation. Yoongi sighed out frustrated, knowing there was no way to wake Taehyung. He accepts his fate and sighs louder as he crawls out of bed. Still no movement from the tall boy in his bed. 

"Fine. Come, hurry!" He says to the tiny puppy. He slips on Taehyung's furry Gucci slippers. They're too big for him and makes his feet drag but he isn't in the mood to search for his own. Yeontan runs along happily next to Yoongi, taking three steps for every step Yoongi takes. He bends down to pick up the puppy and is instantly attacked with kisses. "Yah! It's too early for this Tannie, please." 

Yoongi clips on his leash and carries him out of the house and sets him on their lawn. The sky is still dark and all the street lights illuminate everything to give it a horror movie feel. "If we run into a killer out here, you're in charge of protecting me." He says. Yeontan moves his head sideways curiously. Yoongi laughs at how sleep deprived he is that he is putting his life in the paws of a dog who is no bigger than his left toe. 

Yeontan drags a grumpy Yoongi all around the lawn, looking for just the right spot to do his business. He sniffs and he sniffs, not satisfied with any of the spots he finds. He soon ventures out to the side walk and further down sniffing everywhere. Yoongi is too sleepy to care and follows along. 

"You know, My Holly wouldn't do this. He's well trained and doesn't ask to go out in the middle of the night... He also does his business wherever I take him," Yoongi says to the puppy. Yeontan keeps walking and ignoring him. "Brat. This is all your owners fault. He spoils you too much." Yeontan yaps again. Yoongi thinks he's telling him off for spoiling Taehyung too much himself. He grumbles more. 

After a whole ten minutes of walking around the neighborhood, Yeontan finally finds the perfect spot right where they started. On their lawn just outside the door. Yoongi wants to scream. Yeontan wags his tail and starts pawing at Yoongi's slippers to be picked up. He quickly picks him up and heads back inside the house. 

"If you keep this up, I'm dropping you off at your grandparent's house and I'm bringing Holly to live with us instead." He looks down at the puppy and finds that he has already fallen back asleep in Yoongi's arms. He rolls his eyes and unclips him and sets him back down on the bed. 

He sighs and kicks off his slippers before diving back under the warm covers for some sleep. He feels a shift in the bed. Taehyung rolls over and flings one arm and leg over Yoongi and cuddles into Yoongi. While the small puppy settles into Yoongi's right side. He is caged in by suffocating warmth. 

"Mm thank you, baby," He hears Taehyung whisper into his hair. He doesn't sound like he has just woken up. 

"You little shit, you've been awake the whole time!" Yoongi whispers. He can feel his boyfriend shaking and can make out tiny giggles. 

"I was too lazy to do it!" He whines. He snuggles in impossibly closer to Yoongi. 

"You're both spoiled and I'm getting rid of both of you first thing in the morning!" Yoongi says. He can hear the small snores coming from Yeontan and smells the expensive soap Taehyung uses. He feels himself drifting off by the comfort of the two. 

"Okay, you do that." Taehyung whispers. 

"I will..." 

Yoongi drifts off to sleep.


End file.
